Seven Minutes In 'Hell'
by StarNerve
Summary: If Seven Minutes in Heaven was about two people making all sorts of love in a closet for seven minutes, then what's it like playing Seven Minutes in Hell? Fear/Anger Friendship with hints of Fear/Joy Rated for using the word 'hell' because hey, Riley's thirteen now.


Boredom ensued in Headquarters. Anger read the latest article, one that talks about the people Riley despises. Joy slumped on the couch and slid to the floor.

"Ugh… even I'm bored, and that's saying something," she groaned. They watched Riley, who had absolutely nothing to do for the day. There was no hockey game today, her parents went out and she was alone. Fear began to panic at the thought of their girl being alone in the house.

"What if this place was haunted? What if mom and dad didn't come back? What if an assassin breaks in and ransacks the place!? There should be at least thirty things Riley should be scared of right now. I suggest we lock the doors and windows and lock ourselves in the basement until they get back," he blurted.

"I have a suggestion for you, you big baby. How about you shut your trap and lock YOURSELF in the closet so that Riley doesn't get scared of anything anymore!" Anger snapped.

Fear glared. It wasn't like him to argue a lot. He was afraid of it, just as he's afraid of everything. "I'll have you know that there's more to that than just being scared! I'm the one who keeps Riley safe around here and that's what I'm going to do now."

"Well that wouldn't be fair for Riley now, would it, Stringbean?" Anger shot back, implying Fear's 'brilliant' idea of locking Riley in the basement **.**

"It's not as fair as something bad happening to her!"

"NOTHING BAD HAS HAPPENED TO HER! AND IT'S ONLY BEEN FIFTEEN MINUTES!"

"ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN AFTER THAT! You don't even know the first thing about keeping Riley safe!"

"Oh, I see… you're going to challenge me!"

"Wait, wha-!?"

"You want a piece of ME, huh you whiny baby!?"

"I will once you get your eyes checked! I'm a grown Emotion darn it!"

"More like a big baby Emotion!"

"GUYS THAT'S ENOUGH!" Joy shouted. Fear cringed and looked at her. Then he realized what he had just done. It wasn't like him to snap like that. "I… I'm sorry…"

"I'm not!" Anger interjected.

"Hey, I have an idea that might make you two get along," announced Disgust.

"What!?" scowled Anger.

"Let's play Seven Minutes In-"

"OHHH WHAT! WITH HIM!?" Fear interjected.

"What he said!" Anger added.

"LET ME FINISH!" Disgust snapped. She had their attention now. "I mean Seven Minutes in Hell."

"Uh… don't you mean 'heck', Disgust?" Joy muttered.

"Hey, Riley's thirteen now. Get a clue." Disgust turned to the two male emotions. "We're going to lock you two in the closet so that you can make up and NOT kill each other!"

"Then why is it called Seven Minutes in Heck- I mean Hell?" Fear wondered.

Disgust rolled her eyes. "Duh, it's because you two hate each other. And maybe it'll get better if you either make up or kill each other, which is what I forbid you two to do."

"You wanna know my opinion? I am a thousand percent against this!" Anger growled.

"And I am a million percent done with your constant bickering!" Disgust argued back.

"GUYS, ENOUGH! Disgust, that's a great idea! You two, get in there," said Joy. She and Sadness pushed Fear and Anger in the closet.

"Joy, are you trying to kill me!?" Fear cried.

"No, we're trying to help you."

"Help me by KILLING me!"

Sadness started to worry herself. "He's not going to die, is he Joy?"

"Of course not. We all know Anger has a soft spot for everyone. It's time he shows Fear he cares."

"I'M RIGHT HERE AND I CAN BURN YOU TO A CRISP RIGHT NOW," Anger intervened.

"I doubt it." Joy and Sadness pushed Anger and Fear into the closet and locked it. Disgust smirked and leaned on the door. "Remember, you're not getting out until you make up!"

Anger and Fear kept banging on the doors to open. Anger was tempted to burn it down, but it had all their clothes in there. He gave up. "I'd rather be stuck with Joy in the closet than you…"

Fear glared in envy. He misunderstood the idea too. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!"

"I mean I'd rather be stuck in this closet with Joy playing Seven Minutes in Hell you nitwit!"

"You mean heck!"

"SHE'S THIRTEEN NOW!"

Joy, Sadness and Disgust listened to their conversation. Upon hearing Fear's jealousy, Joy blushed in surprise. Disgust rolled her eyes in… disgust. "HURRY IT UP! You have like six minutes left."

"Ah, dust bunnies! We're going to get allergies! It's dark, and the light is on the other side… On the other hand, Riley's probably out there right now getting abducted by aliens. And it's all your fault!"

Anger's eyes widened and his teeth gritted. "Look who's talking, you coward!"

"You… You… I'd rather roast marshmallows on your head than to be locked in a closet with you!" Fear argued bravely.

"You WHAT!" Anger's head began to spark in flames.

"Yeah, you heard me!"

"And I'd rather let Joy throw marshmallows on my head than to be stuck in a closet with a royal claustrophobic baby like you! She happens to be just as annoying as you are!"

"Take that back with what you said about Joy!"

"What?"

"Read my lips, Anger: You can make fun of me, you can make fun of my purpose, but if you make fun of **MY** Joy, I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!" Fear snapped. Anger's eyes widened. He had never seen Fear so aggressive before. It was new.

Unfortunately, that anger went away and pain came. Fear sighed and slumped. "Forget it… I'm sorry for what I said. I know, it's not like me to snap and all… it's just that I'm tired of seeing you hate me. One of the things I'm most afraid of is… hating you, or Joy, or anyone in HQ. I may not know what it's like to keep things fair, but if I knew one thing, I want all of us to get along… even if it is with you."

Anger had no words. He watched Fear sulk. He groaned and sat next to him. "I'm sorry too… I guess."

Fear raised his head and looked at the shorter Emotion. "C-Come again?"

"I said I'm sorry. Look, I know I hate drama, but I'm going to let that slide for now. And I don't really hate you." Anger looked away and glared.

"Y-you don't? Then what's with all the punching… a-and the scorching my butt. W-What's up with that?"

"I only did those things because I was annoyed with you! You know me, I'm a very short tempered guy! Even the slightest bit of happiness, sadness and the slightest bit of… you irks me up! But get this, I don't hate you. I'm just annoyed with you."

Fear slowly started to smile. You mean, you don't want to kill me?"

"I'm tempted to..." He paused and saw Fear's face falling. "But I won't do it now."

"Oh thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! I knew you had a soft spot in there somewhere!" Fear squealed while hugging Anger. It was awkward.

"Yeah… sure…. DISGUST, THIS BETTER BE OVER!"

"Sorry, boys, you only have a minute to go!" they heard her voice faintly through the doors.

"You know…" said Fear.

"What?"

"I'm getting claustrophobic."

Anger made an annoying face and sighed. "I have a plan, but you're not going to like this."

"As long as you don't burn the closet."

"That's not the plan." Anger grinned evilly and grabbed Fear.

"A-Anger!? What are you doing-?"

"Get ready!"

"Ready for what!?"

"To use your head!"

"WHAT!?"

With no signal, Anger screamed and charged at the door. Fear shrieked too and prepared for impact. With enough force, the door burst open. The female Emotions noticed Anger carrying Fear as a battery ram.

"Anger, Fear! The dare wasn't over yet," said Joy. The girls were watching Riley use her phone instead of overhearing their conversation.

"It is now, right Fear?" said Anger.

"I like stars…" Fear slurred as he turned and plopped to the ground unconsciously.

"Did you use him to ram out of the closet?" Disgust asked.

"Yep."

Sadness walked to Fear and poked him. "Is he dead?"

"Nah, he just hit his head, that's all," Joy assured her. Slowly, Fear began to wake up. He moaned and felt his now throbbing head… and eyes. "Am I dead?"

"Nope! You two did it alright! You're friends now," said Joy.

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Fear smiled and offered Anger a hug. Anger refused. Instead, he punched his shoulder. "That's what you get. It's what a _real_ man does," said Anger. Fear chuckled and smiled sheepishly.

"So… now that that's over, what do we do now?" Disgust asked.

Anger and Fear looked at each other and made the same mischievous grin.

…

"ANGER, FEAR, YOU BETTER LET US OUT OF HERE!" exclaimed Disgust. Joy was in there too.

"Sorry, we know how you two argue just as much as we do, so we want you two to make up as well! Later!" said Fear. Anger nodded in agreement and followed. Meanwhile, Sadness just stared at the closet and smiled victoriously. "Good thing I made up with everyone who didn't like me."

* * *

 **Well that came out of nowhere. And that ending ooh wow. XD Yes it's me again. I hope you liked this story. If you're a Feanger fan, then this is what you get – a BroTP fic. I don't ship them together as a couple…. Sorry. This is only a One-Shot so who knows how Disgust and Joy will make up.**

 **As for the ToD story, I won't be continuing it in a while… and I'll probably be busy with other stuff too. And if you're looking for someone who writes humor, I happen to be one of them. I hope I didn't make the characters too OOC.**

 **Feel free to check out my StarNerve fics and stay tuned for the next stories I will behold. In the meantime, read, review, fave, and have a virtual cookie! Flames are for roasting marshmallows.**


End file.
